


Der ultimative Kampf ^^

by Lamilein



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor, Other, lol, omg, rofl
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamilein/pseuds/Lamilein
Summary: “Willkommen meine Damen und Herren an diesem wunderschönen Samstag Mittag. Die Sonne lacht, es weht ein leichter Wind aus Süd, Süd-Ost und kein Wölkchen trübt den strahlend blauen Himmel.Beinahe ganz Konoha hat sich hier im Stadion versammelt, um dieses einmalige, einzigartige, außergewöhnliche und bedeutsame Spiel zu verfolgen. Der ewige Kampf von Gut gegen Böse… die epische Begegnung auf dem Feld der Entscheidung...."Mal was zum Lachen für Zwischendurch...
Relationships: None





	Der ultimative Kampf ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Nur mal was witziges für Zwischendurch ^____^  
> Mehr gibt's dazu nicht zu sagen... selbst ich lache mich noch schlapp, wenn ich's durchlese.
> 
> Ist schon etwas älter und verwendet daher die Namen der Charaktere, wie sie damals im Anime bekannt waren.  
> Auch gut für Kinder geeignet^^ (wurde für meine kleinen Brüder geschrieben)

Der ultimative Kampf ^^

“Willkommen meine Damen und Herren an diesem wunderschönen Samstag Mittag. Die Sonne lacht, es weht ein leichter Wind aus Süd, Süd-Ost und kein Wölkchen trübt den strahlend blauen Himmel.  
Beinahe ganz Konoha hat sich hier im Stadion versammelt, um dieses einmalige, einzigartige, außergewöhnliche und bedeutsame Spiel zu verfolgen. Der ewige Kampf von Gut gegen Böse… die epische Begegnung auf dem Feld der Entscheidung.  
Der Rasen blitzt, die Zuschauer sitzen auf ihren Plätzen und feiern bereits was das Zeug hält.

Nun betreten die Spieler das Feld….  
Auf der Seite des ‘Guten’ Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, Neji, Lee und Kiba. Des weiteren, heute als Gastspieler dabei Kankuro und als Torwart ungeschlagen Gaara aus Suna Gakure.  
Ihre Gegner in der Mannschaft des ‘Bösen’: Pain, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzo, Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi, Sasori und als Torwart Deidara. Auch in dieser Mannschaft sind zwei Gastspieler zu verzeichnen, den uns wohlbekannten Orochimaru mit seinem immerwährenden Schatten Kabuto.

Die Menge jubelt…

Oh… nun betritt auch der Ehrengast des Tages das Spielfeld… der Schiedsrichter und hochgeschätzte Entscheidungsträger dieser letzten Begegnung, Masashi Kishimoto. Er allein wird die Macht haben, diesen ständigen Kampf zu einem Ende zu führen…

Die Zuschauer sind außer sich…

Die Kapitäne versammeln sich in der Mitte des Feldes. Wer wird wohl gewinnen…? Wer bekommt den Ball...? Naruto oder Pain…  
Uuuund… Pain gewinnt den Ball…  
Oh, was passiert denn jetzt? Sollten die Spieler jetzt nicht ihre Positionen einnehmen? Hm… also irgendwie sieht das eher aus, als würden sie etwas verwirrt auf dem Feld rumstehen. Naja, immerhin haben sich Pain und Hidan an der Mittellinie eingefunden und warten scheinbar auf den Anpfiff den Schiedsrichters… und er kommt, der Schiri gibt den Ball frei…

Beide stürmen nach vorn, auf das Gegnerische Tor zu. Sind eigentlich Sensen auf dem Spielfeld erlaubt? Oh was ist denn jetzt… Hidan bleibt auf einmal stehen, beugt sich hinab… und… er holt mit seiner Sense aus??  
Gut ähm… er fängt an Rasen zu mähen… scheint wohl nicht kurz genug…  
Pain steht nun allein im Sturm… wo sind eigentlich alle anderen??  
Ähhhhhh…  
Also Sasori unterhält sich scheinbar mit Kankuro… wahrscheinlich über ihre Puppen… haben wohl sonst niemanden der sich dafür interessiert…  
Und warum rennt Kakuzo am Spielfeldrand auf und ab??… Oh mir scheint, dort befinden sich die VIP-Plätze… er sucht wohl Sponsoren für sein Team… na dann viel Glück…

Ha… es passiert wieder etwas… Tobi schließt zu seinem Teamkapitän auf, will ihn wohl bei seinem Angriff unterstützen… naja… mehr oder weniger… so wie der neben Pain rumhüpft, kann das ja nichts werden… ich fürchte er hat das Spiel nicht ganz begriffen… wie einige hier, so scheint es…  
Auch auf der Seite des Guten scheint der Sinn und Ablauf dieses Spieles noch nicht so ganz durchgedrungen zu sein…  
Choji sitzt, seinem Naturell entsprechend, in der Ecke und isst seine Chips. Kiba versucht Akamaru zu erklären, dass der den Ball zu ihm bringen soll. Kankuro ist wie gesagt beschäftigt… Sai steht mit einem Buch in der Gegend rum… oh es ist das Buch mit den Spielregeln… na das hätte er mal vorher lesen sollen…  
Aber wenigstens Naruto macht sich nun zusammen mit Sasuke und Kakashi zum Angriff bereit…

Wie wird Pain reagieren… so allein gegen drei… hääää? Schiele ich?? Jetzt sind es auf einmal sechs Pains… ok, das gleicht die Sache etwas aus… Aber Naruto lässt sich nicht lumpen und erschafft nun ebenfalls drei weitere Schattendoppelgänger… ist das erlaubt?? Vielleicht sollte man mal Sai… oh was ist denn jetzt, keine Sekunde darf man hier unaufmerksam sein… Pain greift nun richtig an, ihr Passspiel ist einmalig, jetzt ein Doppelpass, und gleich noch einer, es scheint fast als würden sie alles um sich herum perfekt wahrnehmen…  
Ok, das tun sie wahrscheinlich auch… 

Doch Naruto hält dagegen und versucht die Formation irgendwie zu stören und auch Sasuke mischt nun mit… Kakashi ist wieder einmal nur am Kopieren… Doch trotz allem scheinen sie keine Chance gegen Pain zu haben…  
Oh nun kommt Unterstützung in Form von Neji… er stellt sich ihnen einfach in den Weg und wartet… was hat er nur vor??  
Ahh… er aktiviert seine Rundumverteidigung und schafft es so, die Formation effektiv zu stören… zwei Pains bleiben auf der Stecke, die anderen vier rücken weiter vor, kommen dem Tor immer näher… auch Lee versucht sich nun in der Verteidigung… scheint aber ebenfalls nicht viel ausrichten zu können… Shikamaru… sitzt noch immer neben dem Tor und scheint zu meditieren… will er eine Strategie gegen Pain entwickeln??? Ich schätze im Moment ist das eher suboptimal…

Pain ist scheinbar nicht aufzuhalten… nichts trennt ihn nun noch vom Torschuss, doch Gaara steht noch immer ziemlich gelangweilt im Kasten und schaut unbeeindruckt auf den näher rückenden Gegner.  
Pain setzt zum Torschuss an, während Naruto noch einmal alles in seine Schattendoppelgänger setzt, welche sich nun einfach auf Pain stürzen.  
Doch auch diese können das unvermeidliche nicht mehr verhindern… der Ball fliegt mit einem Affenzahn auf das Tor zu und Gaara scheint sich nun endlich zu rühren… er hebt seinen Arm…  
und eine riesige Sandmauer erhebt sich vor dem Tor, verschließt es damit vollständig…

Das kann doch nicht mehr regelkonform sein, oder?? Ich meine eine Sandwand vor dem Tor??… wie soll denn da jemals der Ball durchkommen…  
Doch der Schiri scheint keine Einwände zu haben.

Der Ball ist abgeprallt und fliegt nun weit in die gegnerische Hälfte… das wäre die Chance zu kontern, oder einen erneuten Angriff zu starten… doch irgendwie scheint sich dort niemand für das schwarz-weiße Leder zu interessieren…  
Der Ball landet genau neben Zetzu, der ihm aber nur einen bösen Blick zuwirft, sich auf den Boden niederlässt und beginnt das Gras zu streicheln…  
Das ist doch jetzt nicht sein Ernst?? Der redet doch nicht wirklich mit dem Gras…

Oh… wenigstens Itachi scheint die Situation begriffen zu haben…  
Er rennt schnell auf den Ball zu, mit Orochimaru als Unterstützung hinter ihm… und jetzt… häääää… warum rennt er an dem Ball vorbei?? Und Orochimaru ihm immer noch auf den Fersen…  
Was ist das denn für ein Spiel… Spieler fliehen vor den eigenen Mannschaftskameraden… was macht er denn jetzt…?? Er rennt auf Sasuke zu und… was denn nun schon wieder… er reißt sich sein Mannschafts-T-Shirt vom Leib -das ist doch mal ein echt toller Anblick…- und nun wendet er auch noch ein Jutsu an… ein neues T-Shirt liegt nun vor ihm au dem Boden… aber das ist doch….  
Ich kann es kaum glauben… im Laufen zieht er sich nun das Trikot der Mannschaft ‘Gut’ über und verschanzt sich hinter seinem Bruder, der auch nicht so recht zu wissen scheint, wie er darauf nun reagieren soll…  
Orochimaru stoppt überrascht… doch niemand scheint weiter auf ihn zu achten…

Noch immer greift der Schiedsrichter nicht ein… es ist kaum zu glauben… Spieler vervielfältigen sich, bauen eine Wand vor dem Tor auf oder laufen zur anderen Mannschaft über, doch Masashi Kishimoto scheint das alles nicht sonderlich zu interessieren.  
Aber er ist der Schiri… und der hat bekanntlich immer Recht…

Gut weiter im Spiel…  
Naruto ist mit Kakashi, Sasuke und gezwungener Maßen Itachi auf die andere Spielfeldseite hinüber gerannt und kümmern sich nun um den einsamen Ball…  
Pain nimmt die Verfolgung auf, während Neji und Lee als Verteidiger zurückbleiben…  
Nun starten die Guten endlich ihren ersten richtigen Gegenangriff.  
Kabuto stellt sich ihnen zwar in den Weg, doch er scheint kein wirklicher Gegner zu sein und wird einfach überrannt.  
Nun haben die Angreifer nur noch Kisame und den Torwart vor sich… werden sie an ihnen ebenso leicht vorbeikommen??

Was ist das??? Auch Kisame beginnt nun mit einigen Handzeichen und…  
OH MEIN GOTT… eine riesige Flutwelle überschwemmt das Stadion…  
Wo ist der Ball?? Wo sind die Spieler? Ah… die meisten haben sich einfach auf der Wasseroberfläche gerettet.  
Oh jetzt fließt das Wasser langsam wieder ab… und… ich kann es kaum glauben… Naruto hat es irgendwie geschafft den Ball zu behalten… er rennt jetzt wieder auf das gegnerische Tor zu…  
…  
…  
Welches irgendwie auch schon mal anders aussah… oder?? Ich meine, hatte es schon immer diese Verzierungen…? Und sollte es nicht eigentlich ein Loch haben, durch den der Ball überhaupt ins Tor gelangen kann…?  
Aber davon ist nichts mehr zu sehen… alles ist unter einer Schicht aus weißen Material verschwunden und ergibt auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise eine Figur oder so etwas…  
Es ist beinahe, wie mit der Sandwand vor dem Tor der ‘Guten’… es scheint einfach kein Durchkommen, wie soll denn nun irgendwann mal ein Tor fallen??

Sasuke holt zu Naruto auf… was haben sie nun vor??  
Sasuke rennt nun an Naruto vorbei und stürmt weiterhin auf das Tor zu, auch er macht nun einige Handzeichen… er aktiviert das Chidorie und rennt weiterhin ungebremst auf das Tor zu… Naruto ihm immer auf den Fersen…  
Was passiert denn jetzt? Viele kleine Explosionen gehen nun im Strafraum der ‘Bösen hoch’ und versuchen scheinbar doch die Angreifer zu stoppen….  
Mit wenig Erfolg…, denn ungebremst rasen beide weiterhin auf das Gegnerische Tor zu…  
Sasuke erreicht das Tor, holt mit seinem Arm aus und rammt sein Chidorie in des Kunstwerk… äh… Tor…  
Sasuke weicht zurück, sodass Naruto freie Bahn hat…  
Naruto holt aus…  
Uuuuuuuuuuuund…

*pfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*  
*pfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*  
*pfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*  
WAS???? Der Abpfiff???  
Häääääääää?? Warum das denn…? Aber das Spiel dauerte doch nicht einmal eine viertel Stunde…  
Doch der Schiri lässt keine Zweifel offen… es ist ihm wohl ernst damit…  
Die Spieler stehen verwirrt auf den Feld und wissen scheinbar auch nicht recht, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollen… schließlich war das gerade die Chance für das erste Tor auf der Seite der ‘Guten’…  
Mich würde ernsthaft interessieren, ob Masashi Kishimoto jemals die Regeln eines Fußballspieles auch nur aus der Ferne betrachtet hat… aber naja…

Wie auch immer, das Spiel endet mit einem Stand von Null zu Null…  
Zetzu geht gerade auf Kisame los, der ja das Stadion unter Wasser setzte und damit das Gras gefährdete…  
Orochimaru heult sich bei Kabuto aus, weil Itachi ihn nicht mehr beachtet…  
Sasuke ist etwas genervt, weil sein Bruder an ihm klebt, wie eine Klette…  
Akamaru möchte lieber ‘Stöckchen holen’ spielen…  
Kankuro und Sasori sind nun die besten Freunde…  
Sai zieht die Spielfeldlinien nach, die durch das viele Wasser undeutlich wurden, denn er hat gelesen, dass diese Linien in diesem Spiel von großer Bedeutung sind…  
Naruto hat sich schmollend zu Sasuke verzogen und rückt ihm nun ebenso wie Itachi auf die Pelle…  
Tobi hat sich den Ball geschnappt und knuddelt ihn nun wie ein verrückter…  
Kakuzo hat inzwischen die suche nach Sponsoren aufgegeben und einige der VIPs gefesselt und geknebelt… solche reichen Leute waren doch immer eine Belohnung wert…  
Pain versucht gar nicht erst wieder etwas Ordnung in sein Team zu bekommen… ich denke er würde einfach gern einmal mit Profis arbeiten…  
Tja… aber das Leben ist nun mal kein Ponyhof…!!!

Gut das war es erst einmal von der Live-Übertragung des unglaublich, verwirrenden Kampfes, Spieles oder was auch immer, von ‘Gut’ gegen ‘Böse’…  
Die Zuschauer gehen nach Hause und ich werde es ihnen nun gleichtun…  
Bis zum nächsten mal… auf das es nun wenigstens ein Spiel mit Regeln wird…  
Aber wie sagt man: ‘Das Leben ist kein Spiel und es verläuft sicher nicht nach Regeln…’

**Author's Note:**

> Hoffe ich konnte euren Tag ein wenig aufheitern^^


End file.
